<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wish You Were Real (Haikyuu Text Message) [Oneshots] by viv_kawaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735535">I Wish You Were Real (Haikyuu Text Message) [Oneshots]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_kawaii/pseuds/viv_kawaii'>viv_kawaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Aobajousai, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fukuroudani, Gen, Inarizaki, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Soulmates, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_kawaii/pseuds/viv_kawaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You:<br/>Hey, Haikyuu characters?<br/>I wish you were real...</p><p>Haikyuu characters:<br/>We love you! Please<br/>continue to love and<br/>support all the Haikyuu<br/>characters!</p><p>*Read to find out what each Haikyuu character responds to your "I wish you were real" text message!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kinoshita Hisashi/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Narita Kazuhito/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oohira Reon/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disclaimers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll try to upload 2-3 chapters every week on Friday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi!</p>
<p><br/>
Welcome to my first anime one-shot story!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• Yea! So recently I've been into Haikyuu and I came across these Haikyuu Text Messages: I Wish You Were Real thread on Tiktok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• I found the artist/creator on Twitter and asked her if I could use it as inspiration for this story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• For Kenma, Iwazumi, Kiyoko, Yachi, Tsukishima, Hinata, Kageyama, Tendou, Nishinoya, Asashi, and Bokuto, I copied almost the exact wording on the thread but I made some parts longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• For the other characters I plan to make my own since the artist/creator didn't finish the other characters yet (as of 10-10-2020).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• Also <b>WARNING </b>⚠️<b> : May contain spoilers!!!</b><b> (Only based on what's placed in the anime and not so much of the manga)</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>• These are supposed to heartfelt, cute, and full of fluff 🥰</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• I tried to emulate the character's personality the best I could (sorry if OOC aka out of character)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>• Please enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>• Credit to @tsukkicvlt on Twitter</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>Hey, Hinata?</p><p><b>Hinata: </b><br/>Yea? What's up?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I wish you were real.</p><p><b>Hinata: </b><br/>If I were real I would be too<br/>scared to approach you. ☹️</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>Why?</p><p><b>Hinata:</b><br/>You're so perfect and amazing<br/>and always supporting me through<br/>my ups and downs. I don't know if <br/>I should be near such a wonderful <br/>angel.</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>Hinata!  🥺❤️</p><p><b>Hinata:</b><br/>You gave me the motivation I <br/>needed to become an awesome<br/>comfort character, even if I'm a<br/>little cringy. And not to mention<br/>embarrassing. 😝</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Oh! Hinata, you idiot! 💕</p><p><b>Hinata:</b><br/>But as long as I know you<br/>love me, I'll be able to work<br/>harder to achieve my goals!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Hinata, I love you! ❤️</p><p><b>Hinata:</b><br/>Thanks for supporting me!<br/>I love you! ❤️ </p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I will forever love you<br/>my Little Tangerine.🍊 ❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kageyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>Kageyama, I wish you <br/>were real.</p>
<p><b>Kageyama: </b><br/>If I were real... you'd be so<br/>annoying.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>What? Are you being serious?</p>
<p><b>Kageyama: </b><br/>No...If I was real... I would be<br/>so thankful for you.</p>
<p><b>You: </b><br/>Really?! I'm so happy! 😆</p>
<p><b>Kageyama:</b><br/>Yea. I'm so thankful to have<br/>you support me when there were<br/>no one by my side.</p>
<p><b>You: </b><br/>Kageyama... 🥺❤️</p>
<p><b>Kageyama:</b><br/>This is... embarrassing...</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>No, it's cute. 🥰</p>
<p><b>Kageyama:</b><br/>...Your so cute... I just wish I <br/>could hug you, kiss you, and cuddle<br/>with you.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Kageyama! 😳</p>
<p><b>Kageyama:</b><br/>Boke! How embarrassing...😖</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>It's okay. I wish I could too.</p>
<p><b>Kageyama:</b><br/>...But not everything we dream of <br/>can come true. 😔</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>No negativity! Be positive! <br/>As the setter, you have a lot <br/>of pressure on your shoulders. <br/>And I know you've changed. <br/>It doesn't matter if you were <br/>the 'King of the Court'. You're <br/>now the new and improve <br/>'King of the Court' and your <br/>going to bring Karasuno <br/>to Nationals!</p>
<p><b>Kageyama:</b><br/>...Uh... *blushes*<br/>You're right.<br/>Thanks. 😄</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Kageyama, don't worry. <br/>No matter where you are, <br/>I'll always support you!<br/>Forever always, I'll keep <br/>you in my heart. ♥️</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tanaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>
Tanaka, I wish you were real.</p><p><b>Tanaka: </b><br/>
No, that absolutely cannot happen<br/>
in real life.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
What? Why? 🥺😢</p><p><b>Tanaka: </b><br/>
That's because if I saw you in real<br/>
life I'd die from cuteness overload. I<br/>
would be too flustered to even talk to<br/>
you.</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
Aw~ Stop it. 🥺<br/>
You flatter me too much.</p><p><b>Tanaka:</b><br/>
But in all seriousness tho...<br/>
The fact you take the time out of <br/>
your day to support me is amazing!</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
Aww~ It was nothing. ☺️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Tanaka, even though you believe<br/>
you don't have any good talents,<br/>
you are strong-willed and you<br/>
never give up, even if everything <br/>
is falling apart. And we STAN.</p><p><b>Tanaka:</b><br/>
I've never had someone go<br/>
through such lengths to <br/>
support me 😢</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
Tanaka, I'll always be here <br/>
for you!</p><p><b>Tanaka:</b><br/>
Thanks!</p><p><b>Tanaka:</b><br/>
Hey... Even if we can't see each <br/>
other in real life. I just wanted <br/>
to let you know that I love you. ❤️</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
I love you too 😊</p><p><b>Tanaka:</b><br/>
Take care of yourself okay? 😁</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
I will! 😁😘</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nishinoya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>
Hey, Nishinoya!</p><p><b>Nishinoya: </b><br/>
Oh my- <em>ahjgejdheksnhdkdbs</em></p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
W-what happened?</p><p><b>Nishinoya: </b><br/>
<em>*Nosebleed* </em>N-nothing,<br/>
keep going.</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
Well, I wish you were real...</p><p><b>Nishinoya:</b><br/>
OMG! IMAGINE IF I WERE<br/>
REAL!?!? I WOULD ONE,<br/>
BE SO FREAKING <br/>
HANDSOME!</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
LOL 😂</p><p><b>Nishinoya:</b><br/>
TWO, IMAGINE HOW <br/>
COOL I'D LOOK DURING <br/>
VOLLEYBALL GAMES!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
😂😅</p><p><b>Nishinoya:</b><br/>
AND THREE, I'D ALSO GET<br/>
TO SEE HOW CUTE YOU<br/>
LOOK WHILE CHEERING<br/>
ME ON!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Nishinoya...<br/>
🥺🥰😳</p><p><b>Nishinoya:</b><br/>
Just call me 'Noya'. It's <br/>
cuter when you say it! 💕</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Noya! 🥺❤️</p><p><b>Nishinoya:</b><br/>
<em>*Nosebleed #2* </em><br/>
Also not to be cheesy or <br/>
anything but, everything you <br/>
do takes my breath away. 😁</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Aww~ Noya! That's so<br/>
sweet! ☺️🥰</p><p><b>Nishinoya:</b><br/>
And if I were able to see<br/>
you... that... would be <br/>
AMAZING!! ❤️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Aww~ 😊</p><p><b>Nishinoya:</b><br/>
Thanks for supporting me!<br/>
I love you from the moon and<br/>
back❤️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
I love you too! ❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tsukishima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>Tsukishima, I wish you <br/>were real.</p><p><b>Tsukishima: </b><br/>Oh really?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>What? I'm serious.</p><p><b>Tsukishima: </b><br/>Your funny.</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>Tsukishima! You're a big <br/>MEANIE!</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b><br/>Yea, I know. Baka.</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>I'm never making your favorite <br/>strawberry shortcake again! 😡</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b><br/>Okay? And? I can<br/>just make one myself.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>TSUKISHIMA KEI! <br/>I'M THROWING AWAY <br/>YOUR DINOSAUR TOYS!!!</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b><br/>...Gomen... <br/>Did you really believe<br/>that I wouldn't want to see you <br/>in real life?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Of course! You BIG, MEANIE, <br/>BEANSTALK!</p><p><b>Tsukishima:</b><br/>Silly, I want to see your happy<br/>face when you look at me. I want <br/>to laugh with you during all our <br/>happy moments. I want to be by <br/>your side, to wipe all your tears.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Tsukishima... 🥺</p><p><b>Tsukishima :</b><br/>How embarrassing...😖 <br/>Just call me Tsukki.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I thought only Yamaguchi could <br/>call you that?</p><p><b>Tsukki:</b><br/>...You're... special...</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Tsukki~ ♥️</p><p><b>Tsukki</b><b>:</b><br/>You know I suck at expressing <br/>my emotions but could you...<br/>please be happy for me? (And <br/>not throw away my dinosaur <br/>toys?)</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>(Teehee~) Of course!</p><p><b>Tsukki</b><b>:</b><br/>Well, thanks for supporting me.<br/>Uh... I... l-love you. ❤️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Tsukki, I love you too! ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yamaguchi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>Yamaguchi, I wish you <br/>were real.</p>
<p><b>Yamaguchi: </b><br/>Me too.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>...</p>
<p><b>Yamaguchi: </b><br/>...</p>
<p><b>You: </b><br/>Hey, Yamaguchi? Can I call<br/>you 'Yams'?</p>
<p><b>Yamaguchi:</b><br/>Yea. 😊</p>
<p><b>You: </b><br/>Yams! 🍠</p>
<p><b>Yams:</b><br/>You're so cute! 🥰</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>🥺</p>
<p><b>Yams:</b><br/>You're so cute! I bet you have <br/>the cutest smile and the prettiest <br/>eyes... and everything about you is <br/>perfect. 🥺</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Aww~ Yams! 💕</p>
<p><b>Yams:</b><br/>I just wish I could witness <br/>your beauty with my own <br/>eyes. 😞</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Yams, you're so sweet! ❤️</p>
<p><b>Yams:</b><br/>I know I'm not a main character <br/>but, I wanted to thank you for<br/>supporting me. 🥰</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Yams. I am so proud of you for <br/>facing your fears and never <br/>giving up on volleyball. All that <br/>hard work paid off and you <br/>finally were able to hit that <br/>Jump Float Serve.</p>
<p><b>Yams:</b><br/>*Teehee* ☺️<br/>Thanks.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>And Yams, even if you <br/>think your not as talented as <br/>the rest of the team, Karasuno <br/>wouldn't have made it to Nationals <br/>without your help! Besides, you can't <br/>play volleyball alone! 😉</p>
<p><b>Yams: </b><br/>You're right! Thanks for<br/>believing in me! 😊</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Aww Yams~ 🥰 <br/>No matter what I'll always <br/>support you! After all, you'll<br/>always be my favorite underrated <br/>character! ❤️</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Asahi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>
Asahi? I wish you were real.</p><p><b>Asahi: </b><br/>
No.. Your gonna make me<br/>
cry. 😢</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
What? Why? I'm sorry.</p><p><b>Asahi: </b><br/>
No, it's just that I don't like<br/>
think about these things.</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
Why?</p><p><b>Asahi:</b><br/>
Because if I was real I'd give<br/>
you the biggest hug right now.</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
Asahi!  🥺❤️</p><p><b>Asahi:</b><br/>
I know I probably look old, scary<br/>
and mean but, I wanted to thank <br/>
you for supporting the Karasuno<br/>
team.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Aww~ It was nothing! 💕</p><p><b>Asahi:</b><br/>
But best of all, thanks for<br/>
supporting me when I was <br/>
at my worst. 💕 I almost <br/>
completely quit volleyball <br/>
because I was scared...</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Asahi, it's okay to be scared. <br/>
We're all human and humans <br/>
have fears. But none of that<br/>
matters anymore. You were <br/>
able to face your fears <br/>
and now look how far <br/>
you've gotten? Karausno <br/>
is at Nationals!</p><p><b>Asahi:</b><br/>
Yea. That's right! <br/>
I should be proud that<br/>
I got the privilege to play<br/>
at Nationals with Karasuno.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Exactly Asahi! <br/>
Keep up the positive vibes!</p><p><b>Asahi:</b><br/>
*Laughs*<br/>
...Hey? Could you promise <br/>
me to alway be happy?<br/>
Okay? 😊❤️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Asahi, I will always smile for you<br/>
my Little Gentle Giant.❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yachi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>Yachi, I wish you were real. :(</p><p><b>Yachi: </b><br/>R-really?!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Yea, of course!</p><p><b>Yachi</b><b>: </b><br/>Oh, if I were real do you <br/>think I can play with your <br/>hair?!?</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>Totally, whatever <br/>you want!</p><p><b>Yachi</b><b>:</b><br/>Ooo~ I could put your <br/>hair into a ponytail or- <br/>omg I have so many good <br/>ideas. 🤩</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>That's great! Keep <br/>up with the ideas.</p><p><b>Yachi</b><b>:</b><br/>I know right. Ever since <br/>I became the new manager <br/>I learned that Villager B can <br/>also play an important role <br/>too. ☺️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>It's good to see you gain <br/>some confidence. I'm so <br/>proud of you.</p><p><b>Yachi</b><b>:</b><br/>Thanks. 🥰😊<br/>You know how I always <br/>feel nervous around guys?<br/>But you are some how special. <br/>Like I don't really know but, I <br/>feel like we'd be really cute <br/>together and....</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>....</p><p><b>Yachi</b><b>: </b><br/>OMG! I'M SO SORRY! <br/>I got carried away ranting <br/>about us and-</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>No, it's fine. I'm glad you <br/>think we'd be cute<br/>together! 😊</p><p><b>Yachi</b><b>:</b><br/>Ugh- I am so freaking <br/>sorry! I love you so much ❤️<br/>and I wanted to thank you <br/>for supporting me and I <br/>wish to give you the biggest <br/>hug ever!</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>Lol, Yachi, it's okay <br/>and I love you too. ❤️🥰</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kiyoko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>Kiyoko, I wish you were real.</p>
<p><b>Kiyoko: </b><br/>I wish I was real too.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Really?!?</p>
<p><b>Kiyoko: </b><br/>Yea...</p>
<p><b>You: </b><br/>Awesome!</p>
<p><b>Kiyoko:</b><br/>Yea. I'm so thankful to have<br/>you by my side.</p>
<p><b>You: </b><br/>Kiyoko...🥺❤️</p>
<p><b>Kiyoko:</b><br/>I'm not good at expressing my<br/>feelings but, I really care about you<br/>a lot. 💕</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Kiyoko! I love you! <br/>You're such a badass! ❤️ <br/>Thank you for supporting <br/>Karasuno Volleyball Club!</p>
<p><b>Kiyoko:</b><br/>No, thank <em>you</em> for <br/>supporting me and <br/>the volleyball club. <br/>I love you lots too. ❤️</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Kiyoko! 🥰 <br/>...Hey! You wanna match <br/>outfits someday?</p>
<p><b>Kiyoko: </b><br/>That would be nice!</p>
<p><b>You: </b><br/>Yes! <br/>We can get matching <br/>sneakers and jewelry <br/>and- Ahhh! I'm excited!</p>
<p><b>Kiyoko:</b><br/>Don't be stressed about <br/>getting everything totally <br/>matching. Just have fun <br/>and maybe we can take <br/>OOTD photos and grab <br/>coffee!</p>
<p><b>You: </b><br/>Kiyoko! You're the best! <br/>I'm glad you finally found <br/>a family you belong <br/>to! 😊🥰</p>
<p><b>Kiyoko:</b><br/>Yes, I'm truly happy to be <br/>with you and everyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sugawara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>Sugawara! I wish you were<br/>real!</p><p><b>Sugawara: </b><br/>I wish you were real too.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Really? <br/>That makes me <br/>so happy!!</p><p><b>Sugawara: </b><br/>Of course! I would love<br/>to meet the person who <br/>gives all their love and <br/>support towards me and <br/>the Haikyuu characters.</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>Awww~ I love you<br/>Sugamama!</p><p><b>Sugawara:</b><br/>Than- Wait! Hold up-<br/>Suga-what?</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>Yea, 'Sugamama'!</p><p><b>Sugawara:</b><br/>Why the name?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Because you act like the<br/>'mom' of the group.</p><p><b>Sugawara:</b><br/>Well.. wine aunt would <br/>be more correct but I'll <br/>take it.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Hey Suga?<br/>Are you still hiding in <br/>Kageyama's shadow? <br/>Because based on that, <br/>you don't believe in <br/>yourself and your own <br/>skills.</p><p><b>Sugawara:</b><br/>No, I'm just looking out <br/>for my cute little kohais!</p><p>
  <b>You:</b>
  <br/>
  <em>*suspicious staring*</em>
</p><p><b>Sugawara:</b><br/>Well, I-</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Sugawara Koshi!<br/><em>*smack (lightly)* </em><br/>Where did the Sugawara <br/>that I knew go? The one <br/>that never gave up and <br/>continued playing volleyball <br/>through dedication and <br/>hardwork.</p><p><b>Sugawara:</b><br/>Don't worry, I'm <br/>still here. I just feel <br/>a lot more relieved,<br/>like a huge boulder<br/>that has been lifted <br/>off my shoulders.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>That's good! 🥰</p><p><b>Sugawara:</b><br/>Ugh, you're so adorable <br/>I can't! 😫<br/>I just wanna hug and <br/>squish you so tightly! 🥰</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Aww you're so adorable!<br/><em>*kisses his cheek* </em><br/>Love you! 😘❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Daichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>Hey, Daichi!<br/>I wish you <br/>were real.</p><p><b>Daichi: </b><br/>Really?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Yea!</p><p><b>Daichi: </b><br/>Then I do too.</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>Really?</p><p><b>Daichi:</b><br/>Yea. I need to thank you <br/>for supporting the Karasuno <br/>Volleyball team. It's all thanks <br/>to you we were able to go to <br/>Nationals.</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>Well, I can't take<br/>all the credit.</p><p><b>Daichi:</b><br/>What do you mean?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>*Sighs*<br/>Daichi.. You're the<br/>captain. And you are one <br/>for a reason. You were the <br/>one who worked hard and <br/>clung on to that dream <br/>of going to nationals.</p><p><b>Daichi:</b><br/>You're  right. Now look <br/>where we are now: Nationals!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>It's a big accomplishment!</p><p><b>Daichi:</b><br/>Yup, all that hard work and<br/>patience pay off.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I'm so proud of you! <br/><em>*kisses cheek*</em></p><p><b>Daichi:</b><br/><em>*blushes*</em><br/>Thanks for supporting <br/>me and also the rest of the team. <br/>I love you! ❤️</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>Love you too 🥰</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ennoshita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>
Hey, Ennoshita!<br/>
I wish you <br/>
were real.</p><p><b>Ennoshita</b><b>: </b><br/>
What? Why?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
What do you mean <br/>
'why'?</p><p><b>Ennoshita</b><b>: </b><br/>
Well, I'm just a side character <br/>
with little screen time. Why <br/>
would I be important?</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
What do you mean not <br/>
important?! Your just as <br/>
important as the other <br/>
characters.</p><p><b>Ennoshita</b><b>:</b><br/>
Thanks, but you really <br/>
don't need to force <br/>
yourself.</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
You don't understand <br/>
how proud I am.</p><p><b>Ennoshita</b><b>:</b><br/>
What is there to <br/>
be proud of?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
*Sighs*<br/>
Ennoshita, I'm so proud of <br/>
you for never giving up on <br/>
volleyball even though you <br/>
struggled with your <br/>
decisions.</p><p><b>Ennoshita</b><b>:</b><br/>
That shouldn't be something <br/>
to be proud of. I'm a failure...</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
It's a big accomplishment! <br/>
Now looked what happened <br/>
when Daichi got hurt, you <br/>
were there for the team's <br/>
support when they needed <br/>
it the most.</p><p><b>Ennoshita</b><b>:</b><br/>
But I couldn't do anything <br/>
at all. How was I suppose <br/>
to support them?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
It's okay. Because in the end <br/>
they trusted you and you <br/>
earn the confidence you <br/>
needed to be the best support <br/>
system. 😁</p><p><b>Ennoshita</b><b>:</b><br/>
Thanks! 😊<br/>
I feel a lot more<br/>
confident now!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
I just know you'll be a <br/>
good captain! I wish <br/>
I could witness that!</p><p><b>Ennoshita: </b><br/>
I wish you could too. 💕</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kinoshita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>
Hey, Kinoshita! I wish <br/>
you were real.</p><p><b>Kinoshita</b><b>: </b><br/>
W-wait- what??</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
What do you mean 'what'?</p><p><b>Kinoshita</b><b>: </b><br/>
Well... why do you <br/>
want me to be real?</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
Because I support you!</p><p><b>Kinoshita</b><b>:</b><br/>
Oh, really? I don't think I'm <br/>
that great. I'm just average?</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
Come on! Cut some <br/>
slack! You're smart, kind, <br/>
and your remarks at Tanaka <br/>
and Nishinoya bring the team <br/>
together!</p><p><b>Kinoshita</b><b>:</b><br/>
Well, its quite funny but, <br/>
Tanaka needs to stop taking <br/>
off his shirt... every single time.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
At least you admit <br/>
it's funny 😆 <br/>
<b>Kinoshita</b><b>:</b><br/>
You know when you <br/>
smile, you brighten <br/>
my dull days ☺️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Aww~ How sweet! ❤️</p><p><b>Kinoshita</b><b>:</b><br/>
Make sure you take <br/>
breaks and don't over <br/>
work yourself, since<br/>
I won't be there to guide <br/>
you. 😣</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Don't worry Kinoshita, <br/>
I'll be fine! But you need to <br/>
be more confident in your <br/>
plays, just like your support <br/>
in the team!</p><p class=""><b>Kinoshita</b><b>:</b><br/>
Hehhehe..... Thanks?<br/>
I'll try my best!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Narita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like my one-shots are too serious...and then some of them are super fluffy... so tell me how you guys feel about them?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>
Hey, Narita?</p><p><b>Narita</b><b>: </b><br/>
Yea? What is it?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
I wish you were real.</p><p><b>Narita</b><b>: </b><br/>
You want <em>me</em> to be real?</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
Yea? Why not?</p><p><b>Narita</b><b>:</b><br/>
Well I'm really just a side <br/>
character, even worse than <br/>
Kinoshita and Ennoshita...</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>
Narita! 🥺<br/>
No!!! You're perfect! <br/>
Even though you don't play <br/>
during a match, you're <br/>
still such a wonderful <br/>
character, cheering for <br/>
the team!</p><p><b>Narita</b><b>:</b><br/>
Aww~ Thank you too. <br/>
You also are so amazing <br/>
and so supportive towards <br/>
Karasuno. I can't thank you <br/>
enough!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Oh it's really no big deal!<br/>
😋🥰</p><p><b>Narita</b><b>:</b><br/>
But it's all thanks to you <br/>
that I feel more confident <br/>
in myself and my skills!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Oh, stop it! <br/>
I didn't do anything. <br/>
It's all you and the <br/>
mindset you've set for <br/>
yourself!</p><p><b>Narita</b><b>:</b><br/>
Once again, thank you so <br/>
much for supporting me <br/>
and the Haikyuu characters! <br/>
I hope to see you again with <br/>
more screen time!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Yes, I hope to see <br/>
you again soon! 🥰</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kenma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>Kenma, I wish you were real.</p><p><b>Kenma: </b><br/>If I were real... would <br/>you like to cuddle with <br/>me and play games?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Do you mean like <br/>animal crossing? Or<br/>Mario Kart and <br/>Among Us?</p><p><b>Kenma: </b><br/>Yea. That would be <br/>wonderful.</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>Awesome!</p><p><b>Kenma:</b><br/>Hey... You know...It's okay if <br/>I'm not real.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Why not? Isn't better <br/>if we're together?</p><p><b>Kenma:</b><br/>Being your comfort <br/>character and best pudding head <br/>is enough for me. 💕</p><p><b>You: </b><br/>Kenma... 🥺❤️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Kenma, I know your not the<br/>most athletic but, I'm glad<br/>you pushed through and never <br/>gave up on volleyball (even <br/>if Kuroo's annoying) 😂😅</p><p><b>Kenma:</b><br/>I don't know why I <br/>try so hard in volleyball.<br/>I could just simply quit <br/>volleyball if I wanted to. <br/>... But I really like all the <br/>support you've given me...</p><p><b>You:</b><br/><em>(Ahibdjdhskdbks)</em> Kenma <br/>come here. You're so adorable! 🥰<br/>I love you!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You: </b><br/>Kuroo, I wish you <br/>were real.</p>
<p><b>Kuroo: </b><br/>I wish you were too.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Really?</p>
<p><b>Kuroo: </b><br/>Yea.</p>
<p><b>You: </b><br/>Yesss! <br/>You have no idea <br/>how happy I am! 😆</p>
<p><b>Kuroo:</b><br/>Oya?<br/>And why is that?</p>
<p><b>You: </b><br/><em>Hello</em>? <br/>You're Nekoma's volleyball <br/>captain! And you're amazing, <br/>reliable, outgoing, and the best <br/>'scheming captain' Nekoma has!</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Not to mention smart and a <br/>total nerd for chemistry.🧪</p>
<p><b>Kuroo:</b><br/><em>*laughs</em><br/>That's true I'm good<br/>at provoking people <br/>but god, I didn't know <br/>being a nerd was a good <br/>thing. 😩</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Of course it is!<br/>If you were real, you <br/>could've helped me with <br/>my chem homework.</p>
<p><b>Kuroo:</b><br/>That's true.<br/>I know the entire <br/>periodic table by heart.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Exactly. <br/>You wouldn't believe <br/>it if I told you, the amount <br/>of pain I endured when <br/>I called out your name <br/>to help me, but then quickly <br/>realized you're not real :(</p>
<p><b>Kuroo:</b><br/><em>Aww~ </em><br/><em>Chibi-chan</em> I didn't <br/>know you love me that <br/>much~ 🤪😉</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/><em>*blushes</em><br/>K-Kuroo.. <br/>It's not like that..</p>
<p><b>Kuroo:</b><br/>If it's not like that <br/>then what is it? You clearly<br/>sound like you like me.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Well...</p>
<p><b>Kuroo:</b><br/><em>*laughs</em><br/>I'm just teasing you! You don't <br/>need to give me a reason. <br/>Just you being here to <br/>support me is good enough.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/><em>Tehe~  </em>😆<br/>I'll always support you<br/>no matter what! 🥰</p>
<p><b>Kuroo:</b><br/>Ahh, it feels good to be young~</p>
<p><b>Kuroo:</b><br/>I'm so happy to be your <br/>comfort character. After all, <br/>I need to take the spotlight <br/>every once in a while from the <br/>main characters! 😁</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Aww~<br/>I love you <br/>Kuroo! ❤️😘</p>
<p><b>Kuroo:</b><br/>I love you too, Chibi-Chan~</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Yaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>Hey my favorite short<br/>king, Yaku! How's life?</p><p><b>Yaku:</b><br/>Hey, I'm not that short! 😠</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>But I called you a<br/>'King', since you're<br/>my king, King Yaku! 👑</p><p><b>Yaku:</b><br/><em>*blushes*</em><br/>Fine. I'll let it slide, only<br/>because I like you and I<br/>wished you were real.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>OMG! You just read my<br/>mind! I wish you were real<br/>too!</p><p><b>Yaku:</b><br/>I don't care if you're tall<br/>or short, I just want to<br/>cuddle with you ASAP.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Awww~~~<br/>my smol' Yaku~~~<br/>You're so ADORABLE!!! 😍</p><p><b>Yaku:</b><br/>You really think so??<br/>Me being cute? 🥺</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Yes! ❤️</p><p><b>Yaku:</b><br/>Oh god.<br/>I love you so much! Thank<br/>you for supporting me and<br/>the rest of Nekoma!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Ah~ I love you,<br/>my adorable Yaku! 🥺❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Lev</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>Hey Lev! How are you<br/>hanging up there?</p><p><b>Lev:</b><br/>Haha. Wow,<br/>so funny...</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Lev, I wish you<br/>were real..</p><p><b>Lev:</b><br/>If I were real... could<br/>I give you a big koala hug? 🥺</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>OMG!<br/>Lev darling, you're so<br/>freaking adorable! 🥺😘</p><p><b>Lev:</b><br/>So... is that a yes?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>God, you're so oblivious.<br/>Of course, that's a yes!</p><p><b>Lev:</b><br/>Yes! I'm so happy!<br/><em>*kisses you on forehead*</em></p><p><b>You:</b><br/>😳😳😳<br/>Lev~ ❤️😘</p><p><b>Lev:</b><br/>I love you so much and<br/>thank you for supporting<br/>this goofball and his team!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I love you too, my lanky<br/>boi' 🥰</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Yamamoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>Hey, Yamamoto?</p><p><b>Yamamoto:</b><br/>What's up beautiful?<br/>What is it?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I wish you were real!</p><p><b>Yamamoto:</b><br/>REALLY?? YOU WANT<br/>ME TO BE REAL?!?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Yup! 100%!</p><p><b>Yamamoto:</b><br/>OMG!<br/>THANK THE GODS<br/>ABOVE FOR BLESSING<br/>MY EYES WITH SUCH<br/>BEAUTY!! 😍😍😍😘</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Of course!<br/>I'll always be<br/>here to support you!<br/>🥰</p><p><b>Yamamoto:</b><br/><em>*cries happily*</em><br/>Damn- I never had<br/>someone support me<br/>like you do. I feel so<br/>honored! 😭🤧</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Yamamoto!<br/>I forever love you!<br/>❤️</p><p><b>Yamamoto:</b><br/>I love you more!<br/>You're the best! ❤️👍🏻</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end for Nekoma. </p><p>So far I've done: Karasuno and Nekoma.</p><p>The next group will be Aoba Josai, Furokurodani, Shiratorizawa, and Data Tech.</p><p>When I finish, I will open requests to any characters I haven't done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the song King ( aka You Can Be King Again) by Lauren Aquilina.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>
Oikawa! I wish you were<br/>
real!</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b><br/>
I wish I were real too.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Is that so?</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b><br/>
Of course! I am considered<br/>
the best!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
.... Okay, Flattykawa.</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b><br/>
Ah! You're such a<br/>
meanie! I am the<br/>
most beautiful being<br/>
on planet earth. 😤</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Yes, yes. You<br/>
definitely are. 😓</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b><br/>
<em>*humph</em><br/>
I worked so hard to<br/>
get here and this is how<br/>
you treat me?!?<br/>
😫😣😭💔</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Aww~ Come here~</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b><br/>
NO! You're a big<br/>
BULLY! 😤</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
😂😂😂<br/>
Come here and<br/>
stop being childish.</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b><br/>
Fine. You'd<br/>
better thank me<br/>
since I'm so nice..</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Oh, Oikawa! You<br/>
don't know how<br/>
much I support<br/>
you!</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b><br/>
Oh, my charming<br/>
little one! Are you<br/>
possibly my fan?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Well? What did<br/>
you think?</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b><br/>
Oh, I don't really<br/>
know. (Also, just<br/>
call me Tooru.)</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Well, Tooru,<br/>
I'll always be here no<br/>
matter what, even if<br/>
you don't succeed.</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b><br/>
I am VERY<br/>
successful! After<br/>
all, I am the greatest<br/>
King!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Tooru, I know you will try<br/>
harder and push yourself<br/>
past your limits. But I'm<br/>
here, here to embrace your<br/>
insecurities and self-doubt.</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b><br/>
Stop it. If people knew, how<br/>
could I be 'King'? Well, specifically<br/>
<em>your </em>King? I'm would be a<br/>
disappointment.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Get rid of the monsters inside<br/>
your head, and put all of your<br/>
mistakes behind, because you<br/>
can always be <em>my</em> king again. ❤️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
<em>Hehe~</em><br/>
My King Tooru,<br/>
I love you ! ❤️ 👑</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b><br/>
Thanks. 😊<br/>
I love you too,<br/>
Little Cutie~ ❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Iwazumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>Iwazumi, I wish you<br/>were real.</p><p><b>Iwazumi:</b><br/>You idiot.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>What? 😕</p><p><b>Iwazumi:</b><br/>Nothing.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Meanie!</p><p><b>Iwazumi:</b><br/>Are your Crappykawa now?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I am not like Oikawa!</p><p><b>Iwazumi:</b><br/><em>*Flicks your forehead*</em><br/>You idiot. Do you know<br/>how much I love you?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Ow! <em>*Rubs forehead*</em><br/><em>Humph</em></p><p><b>Iwazumi:</b><br/>My bad. I don't like seeing<br/>you upset. I'm sorry.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I... forgive you... probably...</p><p><b>Iwazumi:</b><br/>I'm sorry I can't express<br/>my feelings right but, all<br/>I know is that I deeply care<br/>about you.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>It's okay my tsun-tsun<br/>Iwa-chan! 💕</p><p><b>Iwazumi:</b><br/>"Tsun-tsun Iwa-Chan"?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Yea! Why? Do you not like<br/>it? 🥺</p><p><b>Iwazumi:</b><br/>N-no it's fine. It's kinda<br/>cute. I guess....</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>That's because you're cute! Iwa-chan,<br/>I love you so much! I'll always<br/>be here to support you!</p><p><b>Iwazumi:</b><br/>😳 Idot. Stop that it's<br/>embarrassing. But, I-I love<br/>you.. too. ❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Kyotani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>
Kyotani, I wish you<br/>
were real.</p><p><b>Kyotani:</b><br/>
<em>*shows scary face*</em><br/>
Huh?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
What?? 😕<br/>
Is there something<br/>
wrong?</p><p><b>Kyotani</b><b>:</b><br/>
Nothing.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Don't hold back. Tell me<br/>
directly what you want<br/>
to say.</p><p><b>Kyotani</b><b>:</b><br/>
<em>*hesitates*</em><br/>
I.. do too.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Really?<br/>
I'm so glad! 🥰</p><p><b>Kyotani</b><b>:</b><br/>
...<br/>
<em>*slightly happy but</em><br/>
<em>doesn't show it*</em></p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
🥰🥰🥰</p><p><b>Kyotani</b><b>:</b><br/>
.................<br/>
Thanks for.... that...</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
For supporting you? No problem!<br/>
I'll always support you! 😁</p><p><b>Kyotani</b><b>:</b><br/>
<em>*is secretly happy*</em><br/>
.........<br/>
Are you scared?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Of what? Of you??</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*laughs* Of course not.</em>
  </p>
</div><p>No matter how scary or<br/>
violent you are, I will<br/>
always love you! ❤️😊</p><p><b>Kyotani</b><b>:</b><br/>
Thanks... for supporting...me.<br/>
I really appreciate it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Bokuto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>
Hey, Bokuto?</p><p><b>Bokuto:</b><br/>
HEY, HEY, HEY!<br/>
What's up?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
I wish.. you were real.</p><p><b>Bokuto:</b><br/>
Don't think like that...</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Why not?</p><p><b>Bokuto:</b><br/>
I don't have to be real for you<br/>
to love me.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
But I want to have you by<br/>
my side. 😢</p><p><b>Bokuto:</b><br/>
I am by your side! 😜</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
But... 😞</p><p><b>Bokuto:</b><br/>
As long as I'm able to make<br/>
you happy, isn't that all it<br/>
matters?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Yea.. I suppose so..</p><p><b>Bokuto:</b><br/>
SMILE! It's your happiness<br/>
and support that keeps me<br/>
going (even in my emo mode).<br/>
So don't be sad!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
.......</p><p><b>Bukuto:</b><br/>
I'm your HYPE MAN, so<br/>
smile for me, alright? ❤️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
<em>*smiles*  </em>🥰<br/>
I will forever love you<br/>
Bukuto! ❤️</p><p><b>Bokuto:</b><br/>
I will forever<br/>
love you no matter<br/>
what! 🦉</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Akaashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>
Akaashi?<br/>
I wish you were real..</p><p><b>Akaashi:</b><br/>
You know, I also<br/>
wish you were real too.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Really?<br/>
That make me so happy!</p><p><b>Akaashi:</b><br/>
I really wish to see the<br/>
person who supports me<br/>
with all their heart</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
🥺❤️</p><p><b>Akaashi:</b><br/>
I would love the see the<br/>
joy on your face and listen<br/>
to you laugh and live your<br/>
best life</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Akaashi!<br/>
I want to have you by<br/>
my side 🥺</p><p><b>Akaashi:</b><br/>
I'll always be by your side,<br/>
even when we're apart ❤️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
I think I might die<br/>
without you tho</p><p><b>Akaashi:</b><br/>
... You're not going to<br/>
die or something, right?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>
Yea.. I'm not gonna die.<br/>
I have to keep supporting<br/>
you! 😁</p><p><b>Akaashi:</b><br/>
Thank you!<br/>
Keep rooting for me! ❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Ushijima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>Hey, I wish you were<br/>real.</p>
<p><b>Ushijima:</b><br/>I wish you were too.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Oh.. Wait- <br/>What??!?</p>
<p><b>Ushijima:</b><br/>If you were real,<br/>you should come<br/>to Shiratorizawa.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>😅 Well..<br/>I would love to go<br/>to Shiratorizawa!</p>
<p><b>Ushijima:</b><br/>Good.<br/>I want you to be there<br/>for me every time I score.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Of course!<br/>I'll always be there<br/>to support you!</p>
<p><b>Ushijima:</b><br/>It makes me feel good when<br/>I think about you being here,<br/>even if I don't exist.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Ushiwaka, I love you so<br/>darn much, don't you <b><em>ever</em></b><br/>say you're not real.</p>
<p><b>Ushijima:</b><br/>...<br/>But I'm really not..</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Who cares? You are the<br/>most adorable person<br/>so shut up! 😡</p>
<p><b>Ushijima:</b><br/>No, you're adorable.<br/>Very adorable.</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Thanks! 🥰</p>
<p><b>Ushijima:</b><br/>I love you and thanks<br/>for supporting me. ❤️</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Tendou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>Hey, Tendou?</p>
<p><b>Tendou:</b><br/>Yea? What is it?</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>I wish you were real.</p>
<p><b>Tendou: </b><br/>Well... I can't be, since<br/>I'm fictional...</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Shhhhh... Silence!<br/>We don't need to hear<br/>that nonsense!</p>
<p><b>Tendou:</b><br/>Sorry to break your heart</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>It's okay.. I'll always<br/>support you no matter<br/>what! I love you! You<br/>deserve the world!</p>
<p><b>Tendou:</b><br/>Really?? Then let's celebrate<br/>together with my favorite song!</p>
<p><b>You:</b><br/>Okay, ready?<br/>In 3, 2, 1-</p>
<p>
  <b>Tendou:</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Baki Baki ni ore</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You:</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Nani wo?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tendou:</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Kokoro wo da yo~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You:</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Konagona ni kudake,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tendou:</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Nani wo?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You:</b>
  <br/>
  <em>Seishin wo da yo~</em>
</p>
<p><b>Tendou:</b><br/>The lyrics aren't best<br/>for this mood but thanks<br/>for supporting ME!<br/>I love YOU! ❤️</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Goshiki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>Goshiki?</p><p><b>Goshiki:</b><br/>Yes?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I wish you were real!</p><p><b>Goshiki: </b><br/>Are you serious??</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Yup! 😊</p><p><b>Goshiki:</b><br/>Alright! You're my favorite<br/>person of all time!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I'm glad I can support<br/>you and your dreams!</p><p><b>Goshiki:</b><br/>Yea! Watch me!<br/>One day I'm going to surpass<br/>Ushijima and become the best<br/>volleyball player! 😤😤😤</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>And I'll stand by your<br/>side every step of the<br/>way! 😤😤😤</p><p><b>Goshiki:</b><br/>Really? Awesome!<br/>Give me five'<br/><em>*high fives you*</em></p><p>
  <b>You:</b>
  <br/>
  <em>*high fives back*</em>
</p><p><b>Goshiki:</b><br/>Ahhhhhh-<br/>You're so cute! 😆</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Awww~ Thanks!<br/>Give me hugs? 🥺</p><p><b>Goshiki:</b><br/>Of course! 😊<br/><em>*hugs*</em></p><p><b>You:</b><br/><em>*hugs back*</em><br/>I love you! ❤️</p><p><b>Goshiki:</b><br/>I love you! ❤️<br/>Thanks for supporting<br/>me and my dreams!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Semi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>Yo, Semi?</p><p><b>Semi:</b><br/>Yea? What is it?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I wish.. you were real..</p><p><b>Semi:</b><br/>..Uh thanks?<br/>So do I?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Really though?<br/>You sound unsure..</p><p><b>Semi:</b><br/>Yes, I'm confident.<br/>Because if you were here,<br/>I'd love you more than<br/>Shirabu could ever! 😤</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Really? 😂<br/>I'm glad you love me<br/>because I love you too! ❤️</p><p><b>Semi:</b><br/>I... wish I could hold<br/>you in my arms..</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Yes it would be nice if I<br/>could but that alright because<br/>I'll always support you no<br/>matter where I am! 😁</p><p><b>Semi:</b><br/>Awesome!<br/>You're amazing!<br/>Thanks for supporting me!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just posted Bokuto and Akaashi to chapter 24 and 25 because I think I forgot to post them... But now everything is fixed! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Aone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>Aone!!!!</p><p><b>Aone</b><b>:</b><br/>Yea?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I wish you were real!</p><p><b>Aone</b><b>:</b><br/>Same.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I love you Aone and<br/>I'll always support you! ❤️</p><p><b>Aone</b><b>:</b><br/>I do too.<br/>I wish I could see your<br/>beautiful face as you cheer<br/>me on.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Awww~~<br/>You're gonna make me<br/>cry</p><p><b>Aone</b><b>:</b><br/>I'm sorry.</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>It's fine!<br/>I think you're beautiful<br/>too! 🥰</p><p><b>Aone</b><b>:</b><br/>I want to give you a BIG<br/>bear hug and tell you that<br/>you're so adorable 😊</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I wanna do that too!<br/>Maybe we could do that<br/>in another life? ☺️</p><p><b>Aone</b><b>:</b><br/>Yea, please continue to<br/>support me and maybe<br/>even in our next life! ❤️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>I love you ❤️</p><p><b>Aone</b><b>:</b><br/>Love you too ❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Koganegawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>You:</b><br/>Koganegawa!!!!</p><p><b>Koganegawa:</b><br/>(Y/n)!!!!!!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>What's up?<br/>How's life?</p><p><b>Koganegawa</b><b>:</b><br/>Great!<br/>How about you?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>That's good to hear!<br/>I'm doing well. 😁</p><p><b>Koganegawa</b><b>:</b><br/>Yea! That's good!<br/>Seeing you doing well<br/>makes me happy! 😄</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Awww~~<br/>That's very kind.  Now I wish<br/>you were real so I could<br/>hug you! 😣</p><p><b>Koganegawa</b><b>:</b><br/>But why can't I hug<br/>you now?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Because you're not real?</p><p><b>Koganegawa</b><b>:</b><br/>So what?<br/>Why can't I hug the best<br/>person to ever exist??<br/><em>*Engulfs you into a warm hug*</em></p><p><b>You:</b><br/><em>*hugs back*</em><br/>Well I guess it's no<br/>big deal anymore :)</p><p><b>Koganegawa</b><b>:</b><br/>Why not???<br/>But I love you and all the<br/>support you give me!<br/>Are you leaving me?? 😢</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>No of course not, I love you<br/>so much my little<br/>simpleton! ❤️</p><p><b>Koganegawa</b><b>:</b><br/>I love you too ❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Terushima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Terushima:</b><br/>Ey! What's up?<br/>You look amazing today!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Really?<br/>Thanks!</p><p><b>Terushima:</b><br/>You know what?</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>What?</p><p><b>Terushima:</b><br/>I wish you were real because<br/>then I can get to know you<br/>better, ya' know? 😏</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Bold of you, but thanks,<br/>I wish you were real too..</p><p><b>Terushima:</b><br/>Seriously?!<br/>Yahoo! You're the best!</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Thanks, I wish you could<br/>hold me a cheer me up when<br/>I miss you!</p><p><b>Terushima:</b><br/>I would do anything to<br/>see that beautiful smile<br/>of yours! I love you gorgeous! ❤️</p><p><b>You:</b><br/>Love you lots too! 🥰❤️</p><p><b>Terushima:</b><br/>Thank you!<br/>Keep cheering me on<br/>and live your life to the<br/>fullest! ❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Requests!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This book is finally finished!!! Requests are open, see details below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone!</p><p>This book: I Wish You Were Real (Haikyuu Text-Messages/Oneshots) is now complete.</p><p>I know there are still many characters that I still haven't done, so there is going to be a request page (aka this one) open to request the characters that you would like to see. </p><p>All you have to do is comment on this chapter which character you'd like to see and I will do my best to get it written as soon as possible. :) </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Note</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">You are only requesting the character you'd like to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">That character will be following the format of my 'I Wish You Were Real' series and not a different storyline</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you do request something, please be patient, I'm currently busy studying for exams. Things will be slow but I will try my best! :))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>